disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Lohan
Lindsay Dee Lohan4 (born July 2, 1986) is an American actress, singer, songwriter, model, director and producer. Lohan began her career as a child fashion model when she was three, and was later featured on the soap opera Another World for a year when she was 10. At age 11, Lohan made her motion picture debut in Disney's remake of The Parent Trap (1998), a critical and commercial success. Her next major motion picture, Disney's remake of Freaky Friday (2003), was also a critical and commercial success. With the release of Mean Girls (2004), another critical and commercial success, and Disney's Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005), another commercial success, Lohan became a teen idol sensation, a household name and a frequent focus of paparazzi and tabloids. However, Lohan's next starring role in the romantic comedy Just My Luck (2006), received poor reviews and was only a modest commercial success. Following Just My Luck, Lohan focused on smaller more mature roles in independent movies, receiving positive comments on her work, including A Prairie Home Companion (2006), Bobby (2006) and Chapter 27(2007). After recording several songs for her movie soundtracks, Lohan signed with Casablanca Records. Lohan's debut studio album, titled''Speak,'' was released in December of 2004 and became the first high-seller from Casablanca in several years, selling 1 million copies in the United States alone and peaking at number four on the Billboard 200.5 Though the album received mostly mixed reviews, it was certified platinum. Lohan's second album, titled A Little More Personal (Raw), was released in December of 2005 and featured darker material than her debut had. That album too received mixed reviews, and it was certified gold. In 2007, two driving under the influence incidents led to Lohan being put on probation, and together with three visits to rehabilitation facilities caused the loss of several movie deals. In 2008 and 2009, Lohan worked as a fashion model and launched the clothing line6126. She resumed her acting career with TV work in 2008, and starred in the TV film Labor Pains (2009). She appeared in Robert Rodriguez's feature film Machete (2010). Between 2010 and 2013, Lohan went into rehabilitation three times, and spent much of her time entangled in legal problems stemming from misdemeanors and probation violations. In 2012 and 2013, she did further television work, including starring as Elizabeth Taylor in the biographical TV film Liz & Dick (2012). In 2013, she starred in Paul Schrader's independent film The Canyons. In 2014, the docu-series Lindsay aired on the Oprah Winfrey Network, and Lohan made her stage debut in the London West End production of Speed-the-Plow. Early life Lindsay Lohan was born on July 2, 1986, in New York City, and grew up in Merrick and Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island, New York.67[dead link] She is the eldest child of Dina8and Michael Lohan.9 Her father, a former Wall Street trader, has been in trouble with the law on several occasions,1011 while her mother is a former singer and dancer.12Lohan has three younger siblings, all of whom have been models or actors: Michael, Jr., who appeared with Lohan in The Parent Trap, Aliana, known as "Ali," and Dakota "Cody" Lohan. Lohan is of Irish and Italian heritage, and she was reared as a Catholic.7[dead link] Her maternal antecedents were "well known Irish Catholic stalwarts" and her great-grandfather, John L. Sullivan, was a co-founder of the Pro-life Party in Long Island.13 Lohan attended Cold Spring Harbor High School and Sanford H. Calhoun High School, where she did well in science and mathematics, until grade 11, when she started homeschooling.7[dead link]14 Lohan is a natural red head.15 Lohan's parents have a turbulent history. They married in 1985, separated when she was three, and later reunited.1016 They separated again in 2005 and finalized their divorce in 2007.1718 Acting career 1989–2006: Beginnings and critical acclaim Lohan began her career as a child model with Ford Models at the age of three.1920 She modeled for Calvin Klein Kids and Abercrombie, and appeared in over 60 television commercials for brands like Pizza Hut and Wendy's, as well as a Jell-O spot with Bill Cosby.1920 By the age of 10, when Lohan played Alexandra "Alli" Fowler in the television soap opera Another World, Soap Opera Magazine said she was already considered a show-business veteran.192021 Lohan remained in the role for a year, before leaving to star in Disney's 1998 family comedy The Parent Trap, a remake of the 1961 movie. She played dual roles of twins, separated in infancy, who try to reunite their long-divorced parents, played by Dennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson.7[dead link]19 The film earned $92 million worldwide, and received largely positive reviews.2223 Critic Kenneth Turan called Lohan "the soul of this film as much as Hayley Mills was of the original," going on to say that "she is more adept than her predecessor at creating two distinct personalities."24 The film won Lohan a Young Artist Award for best performance in a feature film as well as a three-film contract with Disney.192025 At the age of 14, Lohan played Bette Midler's daughter in the pilot episode of the short-lived series Bette, but she resigned her role when the production moved from New York to Los Angeles.267[dead link] She also starred in two Disney television movies: Life-Size alongside Tyra Banks in 2000, and Get a Clue in 2002.1920 Lohan in 2002 Next Lohan starred alongside Jamie Lee Curtis in the 2003 remake of Disney's family comedy Freaky Friday, playing a mother and daughter who switch bodies and have to take on each other's roles. At Lohan's initiative, her character was rewritten and changed from aGoth style to be more mainstream.27 Critic Roger Ebert wrote that Lohan "has that Jodie Foster sort of seriousness and intent focus beneath her teenage persona."28 Freaky Friday earned Lohan the award for Breakthrough Performance at the 2004 MTV Movie Awardsand, as of 2015, it remained her most commercially successful film, earning $160 million worldwide as well as an 88 percent approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes.293031 In 2004, Lohan had two lead roles. The first film, Disney's teen comedy Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, earned a domestic box office total of $29 million, with Brandon Gray of Box Office Mojo commenting that it was "well above expectations as it was strictly for young girls."32 But the film did not meet with critical acclaim.33 Robert K. Elder of the Chicago Tribune wrote that "though still a promising star, Lohan will have to do a little penance before she's forgiven for Confessions."34 Her second lead role that year, in the teen comedy''Mean Girls,'' marked Lohan's first movie independent of Disney. Based in part on the non-fiction book Queen Bees and Wannabes, the film stars Lohan as a previously homeschooled 16-year-old learning to navigate the social cliques of a public high school. It was a critical and commercial success, grossing $129 million worldwide and, according to Brandon Gray, "cementing her status as the new teen movie queen."323536 Mick LaSalle from the San Francisco Chronicle wrote that "Lohan is sensitive and appealing, a solid locus for audience sympathy."37 David Rooney from Variety said that "Lohan displays plenty of charm, verve and deft comic timing."38 Lohan received four awards at the 2004 Teen Choice Awards for Freaky Friday and Mean Girls, including Breakout Movie Star.39 Mean Girls also earned her two awards at the 2005 MTV Movie Awards.40 With Mean Girls, Lohan's public profile was raised significantly. Vanity Fair described how she became a household name. Paparazzi began following her and her love life and partying became frequent targets of gossip sites and the tabloid media.4142 Following Mean Girls, which was scripted by former "Not Ready For Prime Time Actress"Tina Fey and featured several other veterans of Saturday Night Live's "Not Ready For Prime Time Company," Lohan hosted the show three times between 2004 and 2006.19 In 2004, when Lohan was 17, she became the youngest host of the MTV Movie Awards and in 2006 she hosted the 2006 World Music Awards.4344 Lohan returned to Disney in 2005, starring in the comedy Herbie: Fully Loaded, the fifth film in the series with the anthropomorphic car Herbie. Fully Loaded earned $144 million worldwide, but it received mixed reviews.4546 Stephen Holden of The New York Times called Lohan "a genuine star who ... seems completely at home on the screen", whileJames Berardinelli wrote that "as bright a starlet as she may be, Lohan ends up playing second fiddle to the car."4748 While shooting the film in 2004, Lohan was hospitalized with a kidney infection brought on by stress in her personal life and from recording her first album while the film was in production, prompting Vanity Fair to label it Lohan's "first disastrous shoot.".49 She also guest-starred in an episode of That '70s Show, of whose cast Wilmer Valderrama, her boyfriend at the time, was a regular member.50 According to Vanity Fair, the breakup with Valderrama contributed to Lohan's issues during the Herbie shoot.49 In 2005, Lohan became the first person to have a My Scene celebrity dollreleased by Mattel. She also voiced herself in the animated direct-to-DVD film My Scene Goes Hollywood, based on the series of dolls.51 Following Mean Girls, Lohan spent several years living out of hotels in Los Angeles, of which two years were spent at the infamous Chateau Marmont, where comedy actor John Belushi, himself a former "Not Ready For Prime Time Actor," had died. In late 2007, after settling down in a more permanent residence, she explained that she "didn't want to be alone" but that "it wasn't a way of life ... not very consistent."525354 She had a series of car accidents that were widely reported, in August of 2004, October of 2005, and November of 2006, when she suffered minor injuries because a paparazzo who was following her for a photograph hit her car.555657 Lohan's next widely released film, the romantic comedy Just My Luck, opened in May of 2006 and, according to Variety, earned her over $7 million.58 The opening weekend box office takings of $5.7 million "broke lead actress Lindsay Lohan's winning streak" according to Brandon Gray.59 The film received poor reviews and earned Lohan her firstGolden Raspberry nomination for Worst Actress.6061 Following Just My Luck, Lohan focused on smaller roles in more mature, independent movies.62 Robert Altman's ensemble comedy A Prairie Home Companion, based on humorist Garrison Keillor's works, in which Lohan co-stars with Meryl Streep and Lily Tomlin, had a limited release in June of 2006. Peter Travers wrote for Rolling Stone that "Lohan rises to the occasion, delivering a rock-the-house version of 'Frankie and Johnny.'"63 Co-star Streep said of Lohan's acting: "She's in command of the art form" and "completely, visibly living in front of the camera."64 The Emilio Estevez ensemble drama Bobby, about the hours leading up to the Robert F. Kennedy assassination, was released in theaters in November 2006. Lohan received favorable comments for her performance, particularly a scene alongsideSharon Stone.6566 As part of the Bobby ensemble cast, Lohan was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award.67 In 2006, Lohan attended Alcoholics Anonymous meetings.68 2007–2013: Career interruptions Lohan at the New York premiere of''Georgia Rule'' in May of 2007. Lohan's next appearance was in Chapter 27 as a John Lennon fan who befriends Mark David Chapman, played by Jared Leto, on the day he murders Lennon. Filming finished in early 2006, but the film was not released until March of 2008 due to difficulties in finding a distributor.697071 In May of 2007, the drama Georgia Rule was released. In the film, Lohan portrays an out-of-control teenager whose mother (Felicity Huffman) brings her to the house of her own estranged mother(Jane Fonda). Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly''wrote that "Lohan hits a true note of spiteful princess narcissism."72 During filming in 2006, Lohan was hospitalized, her representative saying "she was overheated and dehydrated."73 At the time Lohan was going through a breakup with Hard Rock Cafe heir Harry Morton, which contributed to her problems on the set, according to ''Allure.7475 In a letter that was made public, studio executive James G. Robinson called Lohan "irresponsible and unprofessional." He mentioned "various late arrivals and absences from the set" and said that "we are well aware that your ongoing all night heavy partying is the real reason for your so-called 'exhaustion.'"76 In 2007, Lohan was cast in the film Poor Things.77 But in May of that year, she was arrested on a charge of driving under the influence of alcohol (DUI.)78The film's producers initially voiced support, and production was put on hold, as Lohan entered the Promises Treatment Centerrehabilitation facility where she stayed for 45 days.7980818283 She ultimately lost the Poor Things part.84 In July, less than two weeks out of rehab, Lohan was arrested a second time on charges of possession of cocaine, driving under the influence and driving with a suspended license.85868788 In August, Lohan pleaded guilty to misdemeanor cocaine use and driving under the influence and was sentenced to an alcohol education program, community service, one day in jail, and was given three years probation. Lohan released a statement in which she said "it is clear to me that my life has become completely unmanageable because I am addicted to alcohol and drugs."89 The same month she entered the Cirque Lodge Treatment Center in Sundance, Utah for a third stint at rehabilitation, staying for three months until her discharge in October.90 In November Lohan served 84 minutes in jail. A sheriff spokesman cited overcrowding and the nonviolent nature of the crime as reasons for the reduced sentence.91 In early January of 2007, production on the film I Know Who Killed Me was put on hold when Lohan underwent appendix surgery.929394 Lohan admitted herself to the Wonderland Center rehabilitation facility for a 30-day stay,9596 though she continued shooting the film, returning to the facility at night.9798 Shortly thereafter, Lohan withdrew from a film adaptation of Oscar Wilde's A Woman of No Importance, her publicist stating that Lohan needed to "focus on getting better."99100 Lohan was replaced in The Edge of Love in April of 2007, shortly before filming was to begin, with the director citing "insurance reasons" and Lohan later explaining that she "was going through a really bad time then."101102103 In the wake of her second DUI arrest, Lohan withdrew from a scheduled appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in which she had been due to promote I Know Who Killed Me, a low-budget psychological horror-thriller in which she stars as a stripper with a dual personality.104 The film premiered in July of 2007 to what Entertainment Weekly''called "an abysmal $3.5 million."105 It earned Lohan dual Golden Raspberry awards for Worst Actress, with Lohan coming first and second, tying with herself.106 Hollywood executives and industry insiders commented that it would be difficult for Lohan to find employment until she could prove that she was sober and reliable, citing possible issues with securing insurance.107108109 In May of 2008, Lohan made her first screen appearance since ''I Know Who Killed Me, on ABC's television series Ugly Betty.110 She guest starred in four episodes as Kimmie Keegan, an old schoolmate of the protagonist Betty Suarez.111 Articles about Lohan have appeared in various men's magazines. She was voted No. 10 on the list of "100 Sexiest Women" by readers of FHM in 2005,112 No.13 in 2006, No.30 in 2007, and No.41 in 2008,113 while Maxim placed her third on its "Hot 100" list in 2006114 and first in 2007.115 Lohan has been the face of Jill Stuart, Miu Miu, and Dooney & Bourke, as well as the 2008 Visa Swap British fashion campaign.116117 She was also the face of Italian clothing company Fornarina for its Spring/Summer 2009 campaign.116 Lohan has a long-lasting fascination with Marilyn Monroe going back to when she saw Niagara during The Parent Trap shoot.118 In the 2008 Spring Fashion edition of New York magazine, Lohan re-created Monroe's final photo shoot, known as The Last Sitting, including nudity, saying that the photo shoot was "an honor."118 The New York Times critic Ginia Bellafante found it disturbing, saying "the pictures ask viewers to engage in a kind of mock necrophilia. ... and the photographs bear none of Monroe's fragility."119 In 2008, Lohan launched a clothes line, whose name 6126 was designed to represent Monroe's birth date (June 1, 1926). The line started with leggings, before expanding to a full collection, covering 280 pieces as of April 2010.120121122 In April 2009, Lohan released a self-tanning spray under the brand name Sevin Nyne in collaboration with Sephora.123124 In September 2009, Lohan became an artistic adviser for the French fashion houseEmanuel Ungaro.125 A collection by designer Estrella Archs with Lohan as adviser was presented in October, receiving a "disastrous" reception, according to Entertainment Weekly and New York.126127 Lohan left the company in March 2010.128 In the comedy Labor Pains, Lohan plays a woman who pretends to be pregnant. During the shoot, Lohan's manager worked with the paparazzi to encourage the media to show her working, as opposed to partying.129 It was originally planned for a theatrical release, but instead appeared as a TV movie on the ABC Family cable channel in July of 2009, "a setback for the star" according to Variety.130 The premiere received 2.1 million viewers, "better-than-average" for the channel according to E! Online.131 Alessandra Stanleyof The New York Times wrote that "this is not a triumphant return of a prodigal child star. ... [Labor Pains] never shakes free of the heavy baggage Ms. Lohan brings to the role."132 Lohan was a guest judge on US TV style contest Project Runway sixth season premiere episode, which aired in August of 2009.133 In October of 2009, Lohan's DUI probation was extended by an additional year, following several instances in which she failed to attend the court-ordered substance abuse treatment classes.134 Lohan narrated and presented the British television documentary Lindsay Lohan's Indian Journey, about human trafficking in India. It was filmed during a week in India in December of 2009, and transmitted on BBC Three in April of 2010.135136 The BBC was criticized for having hired Lohan, and while reviewers called the documentary compelling, they also found Lohan's presence to be odd and distracting.137138139 Lohan said: "I hope my presence in India will bring awareness to the really important issues raised in making this film."140 In April of 2010, Lohan was let go from the film The Other Side where she had been set to star, with the director saying she was "not bankable."42141142 In May of 2010, Lohan traveled to the Cannes Film Festival to promote the biographical drama Inferno. She was set to star as the lead, adult-film performerLinda Lovelace, but was later replaced while in court mandated rehab.143144 Because she was in Cannes, Lohan missed a mandatory DUI progress hearing. A bench warrantwas issued for her arrest which was rescinded after she posted bail.145146 A judge determined that Lohan had violated the terms of her probation by missing several mandatory classes and meetings. She was sentenced to 90 days in jail, followed by 90 days of inpatient rehab treatment.147148 However, Lohan served only 14 days of the jail sentence, due to overcrowding.149150151152 She then entered an inpatient rehabilitation facility, from where she was released after only 23 days.151153154155 In June of 2010, Lohan was the subject of a fashion shoot in the photographer docu-series Double Exposure on Bravo.156 Robert Rodriguez's action exploitation film Machete''opened in September of 2010. In the film, Lohan's character takes drugs, is naked in much of her appearance, and later dons a nun's habit while toting a machine gun. Its critical reviews were mixed. ''The Washington Post described her character as "a campier, trampier version of herself – or at least her tabloid image."157 Premiere.com said she was "terrible" while Variety called it "her best work in some time."158159 Because of her rehabilitation and legal engagements, Lohan did not participate in promotion of the movie.160161162 Lohan filmed a sketch where she is dressed as Marilyn Monroe for Inappropriate Comedy in 2010. The film had issues finding a distributor and was not released until 2013, when it was met with poor box office and critical reception.163164165 Lohan appeared on the October 2010 cover of Vanity Fair. She told the magazine: "I want my career back" and "I know that I'm a damn good actress."42163166 In September of 2010, Lohan's probation was revoked following a failed drug test.167168169 She spent part of the day in jail before being released on bail.169170171172 A few days later, she entered the Betty Ford Center, a drug and alcohol treatment center, where she remained on court order for three months until early January of 2011.160173174175176 In February of 2011, Lohan was charged with the theft of a necklace reported stolen from a jewelry store the month before.177178179 She was sentenced to community service and 120 days in jail for misdemeanor theft and probation violation, to which she pleaded no contest.180181182183184 Due to jail overcrowding, Lohan served the sentence under house confinement, wearing a tracking ankle monitor for 35 days.185186187 In November, Lohan was found to have violated the terms of her probation by failing to perform the required community service.188189 She was sentenced to additional community service and 30 days in jail, of which she served less than 5 hours due to overcrowding.190191192193194 Lohan at the Cynthia Rowley fashion show in 2011. Lohan appeared in the January/February 2012 issue of Playboy magazine, in a shoot inspired by a nude pictorial of Marilyn Monroe from the first issue of the magazine.195196 Editor Hugh Hefner said Lohan's issue was "breaking sales records."197 Lohan had not appeared on Saturday Night Live since 2006, when she hosted the show for the fourth time in March of 2012.198 Her appearance received mixed to negative reviews. Critics appreciated the self-deprecating references to her personal troubles, but also commented that she largely played a supporting role.199The episode had the second highest ratings of the season with 7.4 million viewers.200201 In May of 2012, Lohan appeared briefly, as a celebrity judge, on the television series Glee, in the episode "Nationals."202 Lohan stars as a surfer in the art film First Point by artist Richard Phillips. It debuted at Art Basel in June of 2012 and features a score by Thomas Bangalter from Daft Punk. Comments from critics on Lohan's work were mixed.203204 Lohan starred as Elizabeth Taylor in the biographical made-for-TV movie Liz & Dick, which premiered on the Lifetime cable channel in November of 2012. Reviews of Lohan's performance were largely, but not unanimously, negative. The Hollywood Reporter said she was "woeful" while''Variety'' called her "adequate."205206 Entertainment Weekly described the premiere ratings of 3.5 millions as "a little soft."207 On way to the Liz & Dick set in June of 2012, Lohan was in a car accident, where she sustained minor injuries and which caused a delay in production.208209 During the production, paramedics were called to Lohan's hotel room, treating her for exhaustion and dehydration.3210211 In March of 2013, Lohan pleaded no contest to misdemeanor charges stemming from the June 2012 car accident; reckless driving and providing false information to a police officer. She was sentenced to community service, psychotherapy and lockdown rehabilitation. Her probation was also extended for another two years.212213 Between May and July 2013 Lohan spent 90 days in rehabilitation.214215 In April of 2013, the horror comedy Scary Movie 5 was released, where Lohan appears as herself alongside Charlie Sheen in the opening sketch. While the movie itself was panned by critics, a few reviewers found Lohan's and Sheen's to be one of the better scenes.216217218 The same month Lohan guest-starred as herself in an episode of Sheen's comedy series Anger Management.219 In August of 2013, just days after Lohan left rehab, The Canyons was released, an independent erotic thriller directed by Paul Schrader and written by Bret Easton Ellis.220221 It was made on a low budget, most of which was gathered through online fund raiser Kickstarter. Lohan received $100 a day and a share of the profits, and she was also credited as a co-producer.3 The New York Times Magazine described Lohan as difficult to work with, and the shoot as fraught with conflict between Lohan and Schrader.3 Lohan and her co-star, adult-film actor James Deen, portray an actress and a producer in a volatile relationship. Reviews for the film were generally poor, but several critics praised Lohan's performance. The New Yorker said she was "overwrought and unfocused" while Variety called her "very affecting" and Salon described her as "almost incandescent."222223224The same month Lohan filled in for Chelsea Handler as host of the cable talk show Chelsea Lately. She received mostly positive reviews for her appearance and the show garnered its best ratings of the year.225226227 2014–present: Future projects The 8-part docu-series Lindsay was transmitted in March and April of 2014 on Oprah Winfrey's OWN cable network. The series followed Lohan's life and work as she moved to New York City after leaving rehab. In the final episode, Lohan said that she had had a miscarriage which had interrupted filming of the series.228 The premiere had 693,000 viewers, described as "so-so" by The Hollywood Reporter.229 The ratings then slipped and the finale only had 406,000 viewers.230231 New York Daily News called the series "surprisingly routine," Variety described it as boring, while Liz Smith said it was "compelling" and "usually painful to watch."232233234 In April of 2014, Lohan guest-starred in an episode of the CBS sitcom 2 Broke Girls.235236In July of 2014, she filed a lawsuit against Rockstar Games claiming elements in the video game Grand Theft Auto V were influenced by her image, voice and clothing line without permission.237 Rockstar responded in court papers that sought a dismissal of the case, saying that the case was frivolous and filed for publicity purposes.238 Lohan made her stage debut in October of 2014, starring in the London West End production of David Mamet's Speed-the-Plow, a satire about the movie business. She portrayed Karen, the secretary of a Hollywood executive, in a role originally played by Madonna. Reviews of Lohan's performance were mixed, with the Associated Pressdescribing critical reception overall as "lukewarm."239 The Stage said she was "out of her league" while The Times wrote that she "can act a bit" and The Guardian said she "holds the stage with ease."240241 In December of 2014, the free-to-play video game app Lindsay Lohan’s The Price of Fame was released for the iOS and Android operating systems.242243 Polygon said it was "funny, trashy and surprisingly self-aware" while Vulture called it "a crappy knockoff of Kim Kardashian: Hollywood."243244 In May of 2015, a judge ended Lohan's probation after she completed the community service that resulted from her 2012 reckless driving, making it the first time in nearly 8 years that she was probation free.245246 Music career 2001–05: Speak and A Little More Personal (Raw) Lohan had planned on releasing an album in the summer of 2001, according to her official website, llrocks.com.247 No album was released in 2001, but Lohan had begun recording demo tracks with Emilio Estefan, Jr.. He and his wife, Gloria Estefan, signed Lohan to a five-album production deal in September of 2002. "I am extremely excited to be working with Emilio. I am surrounded by a group of very talented people whom have made me feel like part of their family," Lohan said to the press.248 Also in September, Lohan landed the role as the daughter in Disney's remake, Freaky Friday, which required her to learn how to play the guitar and to sing. Lohan recorded a song for the film, "Ultimate," which was released to Radio Disney to help promote the film. The song peaked at #18 on Radio Disney's Top 30. Lohan announced that the song was separate from her singing career, since many teen idols such as Hilary Duff and Raven-Symoné were expanding their careers from acting to singing. In 2003, Lohan recorded four songs including a Radio Disney hit, "Drama Queen (That Girl)," that were released for the soundtrack to Lohan's film, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. Lohan began writing the tracks on her album in April of 2004. "I write a lot of lyrics and I'm involved in the producing process, because it's like, if I'm singing it, I want it to be something that I can relate to," Lohan said. "I'm just trying to feel it out and see where it goes. I'm playing guitar and I also love to dance, so music will be somewhere along the lines of hip-hop and rock."1 She had begun working with Diane Warren and Randy Jackson, who were going to help write and produce her album. Diane Warren wrote the song, "I Decide," for Lohan which was originally going to be on her album.249 When Lohan decided not to collaborate with Warren and Jackson, "I Decide" was instead released on the soundtrack to the film The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement and on to Radio Disney. Lohan's debut album, Speak, was released in the United States on December 7, 2004. The album was the first high-seller from Casablanca Records in several years, selling 1,000,000 units in the United States. The album received mostly negative reviews, with critics commenting that Lohan "isn't a bad singer, but not an extraordinary singer either."250 In the United States, the album peaked at number four on the Billboard 200, selling 261,762 copies in its first week.5 In Germany the album debuted at the #53 position and took four weeks to complete its chart run. The first two singles from Speak, "Rumors" and "Over," were both successes, with "Over" topping the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles where it stayed for three weeks. The song also did well internationally in countries such as Australia, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. "Rumors" peaked at #6 on theBubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart and also did well in Australia and Germany, where it reached #14. The music video for "Rumors" was nominated for "Best Pop Video" at the2005 MTV Video Music Awards. Both songs received heavy airplay on MTV's Total Request Live. The final single, "First," was released to help promote Lohan's film, Herbie: Fully Loaded. The song earned small success in Australia and Germany. Lohan promoted the album by performing the songs in a number of live appearances. Plans for a tour inTaiwan were planned, but were later scrapped.251 Lohan's second album, A Little More Personal (Raw), was released in December of 2005. It peaked at number 20 on the Billboard 200 chart, and was eventually certified Gold.252253 Lohan co-wrote most of the songs on the album, which received a mixed critical response.254255 Slant Magazine called it "contrived ... for all the so-called weighty subject matter, there's not much meat on these bones."255 Lohan herself directed the music video for the album's only single, "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)," which features her sister Ali Lohan.2 The video is a dramatization of the pain Lohan said her family suffered at the hands of her father.2 It was her first song to chart on the ''Billboard Hot 100,'' peaking at number 57.256 2008–present: Guest appearances Following a switch to Universal Motown, Lohan began working on a third album, tentatively titled Spirit in the Dark, in late 2007.257258259 In May of 2008, the single "Bossy" was released onto digital outlets, which reached number one on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart.260261 The single was meant to serve as the lead single from the album. Later that year, Lohan said that work on the album had stalled and that she wanted to avoid the stress of working on movies and music at the same time.262 In 2015, the English band Duran Duran announced that Lohan had been featured on the song "Dancephobia" from their upcoming fourteenth studio album, Paper Gods. Personal life In July of 2007, Lohan's home was burglarized by the Bling Ring, a group of fashion-motivated burglars whose ringleader considered Lohan to be their ultimate conquest. Video surveillance of the burglary recorded at Lohan's home played a large role in breaking the case.263 During the 2008 US presidential campaign, Lohan offered her services to Barack Obama's Democratic election effort, but was declined.264 In a blog post, Lohan criticized the media and then Republican Vice Presidential candidate Sarah Palin for not focusing on policy, and described Palin as homophobic and anti-choice.265266 Lohan had previously expressed an interest in going to Iraq, during the Iraq War in 2006, on a USO tour with Hillary Clinton.62 In the 2012 presidential election, Lohan supported Republican candidateMitt Romney, something that prompted ABC News to call her a "political turncoat."267268 Only weeks later, she tweeted words supportive of Obama. 269 Speaking about her sexual orientation, Lohan said that she was not a lesbian. When asked if she was bisexual in 2008, she responded "Maybe. Yeah," adding, "I don't want to classify myself."270 However, in a 2013 interview, she said, "I know I’m straight. I have made out with girls before, and I had a relationship with a girl. ... I think I was looking for something different."271 On October 17, 2015, Lohan posted an image on her personal Instagram account hinting that she herself might run for President in the 2020 presidential election.272 The caption cited the influence of rapper Kanye West, who also expressed ambitions for running for President in the 2020 election.273 Category:Actress